


Don't Wanna Be Perfect (Just Alright)

by NayGnoygnaji



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:59:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayGnoygnaji/pseuds/NayGnoygnaji
Summary: 一片红绿相间的迷雾模糊了他的视线。这是那众多夜晚中的一个。





	Don't Wanna Be Perfect (Just Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252064
> 
> 授权见原文评论区。

一片红绿相间的迷雾模糊了他的视线。

这是那众多夜晚中的一个。

他没能阻止那场谋杀，而他最大几起之一的性侵犯的案件的证据被故意“丢失”。他甚至没机会和踢那两个混混的屁股因为该死的蝙蝠侠突然之间带着他糟糕的态度出现了。

杰森甚至不记得它是怎么开始的，就仅仅是布鲁斯在夜巡时碰上了他，显然带着战意，然后他们就在这里了——互相咆哮着一些**根本没有意义的事情**。

“除了我压根就没有十九岁，哈？因为我死了整整六个月，”只是一个**塞在男人躯壳里的小男孩**，甚至不是一个**合法成年人**，因为他已经**合法地死掉了**，“我死在了十五岁，蝙蝠侠，然后我花了一年死着以及神志不清。

“同时用剩下的几年学习如何杀人。“蝙蝠侠听上去甚至没有愤怒，只是冷酷又坚定，同样的话语，同样的场景。

而杰森——

**杰森太累了。**

“是学习如何做应该做的。“他的言语既不冷漠也不愤怒，它们只是**在诉说真相**，然后他就发射钩锁离开了。

蝙蝠侠没有跟上来。

他为什么要呢？

杰森将接下来的几个小时化在清理街道上——他阻止了至少四起谋杀，两起抢劫，以及一伙妄图对孩子下手的蠢货。

剩余的残党在看到四十个被打烂脑袋的尸体后终于乖乖夹着尾巴逃走了，而他则站在尸体旁沉思。

一声疯狂地笑声打断了他的思考，这使他僵住了。金属和鲜血在他眼前翻飞，他花了好几分钟来咽下这份恐慌。这不是小丑。这**不是**。这仅仅是一个在哥谭屡见不鲜的疯子而已。在跳上屋顶前，他特意把手套清理干净。

他在屋檐上搜寻着声音的来源。

什么都没有，正如他所想的，那只是一个瘾君子，不过杰森仍感到一阵放松感穿过他的身体。，

**就像一阵痛楚一样。**

他的头罩突然让他感道一阵压抑，而非安全感，于是杰森把它摘了下来。在哥谭那肮脏，未经过滤却熟悉的空气里大口喘息。

他靠在墙上，试图抬起头，把杀人犯阴魂不散的幽灵甩掉。

迪克看到了他，一手推着墙体，另一只手抓着他的头发，荡了过来。“头罩？怎么了?”

杰森的脑袋立刻抬了起来——这不像他，他应当注意到迪克过来了的——

“噢，别告诉我你在担心一只破碎的小鸟，你会吗？”他咧嘴一笑，感觉小丑在迪克的脑海不停打转，这让他几近呕吐。“又来谈那些‘太少了，太迟了’的话题？”

迪克像是被扇了一巴掌似地退后两步，“你**不是破碎的，杰森，你不是**，你只是——”

“我**就是**破碎的，蠢货。现在不要再给我灌输“受伤和扭曲”那一套狗屎了。我又不是说这是不可弥补的或怎么样，就只是我—我是，破碎，的。**我死过**，而这就是最糟糕的了，不可能再被治愈了。”

“你已经做到了。”他的声音里带着绝望。

杰森笑了，这笑容既残酷又痛苦，“别这样，夜翼。”他伸展双臂，“我像是做到了吗？”他没等到回答就离开了。

迪克担心杰森会大发雷霆。那是他的弟弟，第一个，而且杰森值得比这些更好的。迪克只是希望他能知道如何去帮他。

杰森不再是几年前那个坏蛋了，但他也同样不是小时候那个小英雄了。而迪克不知道如何处理这个顶着他弟弟名字，愤怒又恶毒的人。

他只希望他能尽早搞明白。

不管怎么样，他还要继续夜巡，在早些时间提姆因为和布鲁斯争吵而被换下巡逻班后，他真的再也不想和任何人再发生任何冲突。

当迪克的通讯器响起的时候他几乎完成了巡逻。

他非常乐意忽略它因为他不想和蝙蝠侠说话。

但如果这真的是很重要的事情，而且他因为和蝙蝠侠置气而错过了话，他绝对不会原谅自己的。

他接通线路，“怎么了？”

“阿卡姆，有人越狱了。”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。

他的血液霎时凉透了，“都有谁？蝙蝠侠”

“杀人鳄，谜语人，泥脸和小丑。”

迪克咒骂两声，“我马上就到。”

他们下了线，迪克把所有的想法抛到脑后，用他最快的速度赶往阿卡姆。

这才是个错误。

小丑。

越狱了。

**再一次。**

这就是为什么蝙蝠侠是块良药却对哥谭这块顽疾毫无用处。

这就是为什么杰森是必要的。

他有时恨死他自己了，他真的这么想过，同时他也恨他的人生，恨身后破碎关系燃烧殆尽后的残骸，但哥谭需要他，他是唯一在做他应当做的人，而他**不能**就这么停下，**哪怕停下是他在这个世界上最希望做的事**。

但有一样东西是他更加需要的。

**小丑的脑袋**。

杰森适应了红头罩，而这将成为一场与终焉的赛跑。

是时候让小丑的过去追上他了。

他找到了他，他当然能。杰森有自己的网络，以及地下的眼线,同时他的线人也都更愿意把话都吐出来，如果不愿意？当一把枪顶在他们眉间时他们会愿意的。

当杰森抵达小丑藏身的仓库时，他准备好了应对任何卑鄙的阴谋，杰森记得之前几次这种情况都发生了。

有一次他把小丑绑起来，浸在煤油里，尽管他有打火机但他没有点燃这个疯子，他要把这部分留给布鲁斯来做。

后来他把小丑**再一次**绑起来，用枪指着他的脑袋，但布鲁斯没有做到，没有阻止更多的孩子无谓地死在那个怪胎的手里。**不在乎为杰森报仇**。

小丑的生命不会比杰森的死更加重要，它没有更多的意义，而杰森绝不会在亲眼见证那个垃圾变成碎片前死掉。

他不会再等布鲁斯了。

**我将会复仇，而且我会做到的。**

小丑的爪牙**总是**很容易被击倒。他没花多少时间从它们中杀出一条血路，快到足以抓住企图逃跑的小丑。

杰森打爆了那辆浮夸的绿紫色自行车的轮胎。它身上装饰着恐怖的，淌着血的笑脸，当然，还有尖锐拟声词的图案。

意料之内。杰森摇摇头，蝙蝠侠总是把小丑当作某种不可预测的疯狂天才。他根本不明白，小丑只对蝙蝠侠而言是不可预测的，因为蝙蝠侠不会与人交流，连“真实糟糕的一天”这种废话都能成为他们两个滔滔不绝的谈资。

杰森？杰森一点都不像小丑，但他知道疯狂是什么，他也知道谋杀是什么，他更知道小丑会做什么因为那就是小丑**总是**会做的。

第一步，从阿卡姆越狱；第二步，用谋杀震惊全世界（对小丑而言，蝙蝠侠就是全世界）；第三步，嘲讽蝙蝠侠。循环往复直到再次被抓住。他个人的恐怖行动？当然，它们确实难以预料，但在小丑心底，他还是像其他人一样有一份计划。

蝙蝠侠总是会重蹈覆辙。

杰森则会确保它被扼杀在第一步。

他**受够了**，去他妈的蝙蝠侠的游戏规则。

小丑站在那里咯咯笑。红头罩像一个捕食者一样步步逼近，无视掉小丑尖锐刺耳的嗓音，他无视掉了周围那些无关紧要的细节。

整个世界只剩下红头罩和红头罩，杀人犯和受害者，猎物和捕食者。

小丑觉得他是捕食者。

杰森在头罩下冷笑，他简直大错特错。

小丑生活在虚妄之中，但，再一次，他是可以被预知的。杰森躲过了酸雾，快乐蜂鸣器和从天花板上掉下来的钉子以及从地底钻出来的刀刃，他的注意力全部都牢牢锁定在小丑身上。

他举起他的枪。

砰。

小丑的手不见了。

砰。

左脚脚踝。

砰。

小丑躺在地上，依然在狂笑着。

“看看你，”小丑笑得狰狞，“红头罩。我猜小蝙蝠对你不太满意哈？你是你J叔叔的继承人。”

杰森嗤之以鼻。

“继续呀，小鸟，”小丑激怒他，“杀了我，告诉我我在埃塞俄比亚到底造出来什么怪物？”

杰森转了转眼珠，重新给他的枪上好膛。“不，听着——我不在乎你觉得你赢了。”他俯下身子靠近对方，“我不是蝙蝠侠。我不在乎你进坟墓时有多满足愉悦——只要你进去就行了，只要你进到那里的路上**感到痛苦**就行了。”砰，两个碎掉的膝盖骨。

小丑的咳嗽声介于狂笑和尖叫之间，而杰森甚至不知道他是否想停下来——介于这是他听过最美妙的声音之一。

“你同样也没有赢，小头罩，”小丑喘息道，“你觉得他会带你回去？你觉得这就可以解决一切？”他癫狂的目光落在头罩上，他的尖叫在仓库内回响，他的眼珠开始四处转动，一如他垂死溃散的灵魂，“你永远不会成为他的黄金男孩的，你永远不会在再拥有安宁，你永远不可能睡着了，小鬼！地狱欢迎你！”

小丑的笑声逐渐隐没于背景中，杰森调整了一下他握枪的姿势，他眯上眼，肩膀后倾。

这些对杰森而言都不是新鲜事了。

小丑是可预测的；杰森不是蝙蝠侠而这就是他之前的错误所在。杰森无法被小丑控制住。

“你是对的，”杰森宣布，小丑涣散的眼神和断断续续地笑声让他倍感满足，“我甚至不会再‘还好’了。忘掉爸爸的黄金男孩吧，混蛋——我甚至不是那只黑羊。我只是一个复仇的灵魂，回来把错误的事情纠正过来。”他一直在做这件事，但那远远不够。他只是需要…休息。“是时候让你去你该去的地方了。”

他的枪小丑的眼前徘徊。

砰。

他没有听到枪响声，他没有感受到风刃飞过他的手背，蝙蝠镖划过他的脸颊，只是又一次太少了太迟了。

他只能感受到一股终于被拼凑齐全的完整感和安逸感冲涮过他的全身。这个…这就是他人生的全部意义，他跪倒在地上。

他终于**平静**下来了。

他**做到**了。

这就**够**了。

上一次杰森有这种感觉还是在他十五岁时，他呆在布鲁斯的斗篷底下。现在，他十九岁，体型和布鲁斯一样大而且无论如果都不再会被欢迎了，但那都无关紧要因为小丑——

终于。

死掉了。

蝙蝠侠攻击他时他没有还手，同时夜翼去检查小丑是否死了——真的死了，**终于**死了。杰森没有动，他知道他赢了。

他的耳边有咆哮声，但他没有分辨出那来自于谁。拳头停下了，但言语没有。这都没关系。

他眨了眨眼，突然之间他就回到了他的安全屋。他皱了皱眉头，他是怎么回来的？

他很疲倦，但他什么都记不住，除了小丑死了

他盯着自己的枪。

他做到了。

他消灭了世界上最大的杀伤武器，一个杀了几乎一千人的家伙。

而杰森…

杰森为他们报仇了。

脑子里浑浑噩噩的感觉蔓延到他的全身，他感觉他好像被棉花簇拥起来，杰森无法杀死每一个强奸犯，每一个伤害孩子的人，他无法摆脱全世界的邪恶。但…他至少摆脱了其中最糟糕的那个。

他，他做到了，他做完了，而且他很疲惫，他做了他回来后应当做的事情。所以为什么他还没有消失呢？

那就是一个鬼魂应当做的，不是吗？

它们…它们一旦做到后就会消失。

迷雾略微散去了一点，杰森并不是一个幽灵，他知道，但他同样记得他毕生的追求已经完成了，没有目标的人生算什么？

杰森扮了一个鬼脸然后看向手里的枪。他抬起头，发现他正坐在他的餐桌上。

浪费时间，哈，也许他真的在消失。

蝙蝠侠像一团火焰一样穿过哥谭，每一个动作都充满了怒火。夜翼早已经先回去看望提姆，而蝙蝠侠继续追踪红头罩。

他不抱期望地检查了最近的安全屋。杰森是一个优秀的谋略家，所以些事后不大可能这么容易就找到他。

所以当蝙蝠侠进入屋子并看到杰森颓丧地坐在他的餐桌前时，他理所应当地感到了震惊。

而震惊变为了愤怒——他朝杰森的脑袋上方扔了一枚蝙蝠镖，一个警告。

杰森毫无反应，他盯着手里的枪。

那把枪。

指着。

他自己。

布鲁斯可以比这个星球上大多数人类跑得都快。那感觉不像是看着杰森打开手枪的保险栓；他感觉他在穿过粘稠的糖浆，挣扎着去抓住那个男孩——在一切太晚之前。

他赶到了，同时踢中了枪，手以及头。手枪走火了，在墙上轰开一个洞，但至少不是在杰森身上。

“你在干什么？”他咆哮道，扫视杰森，隔着桌子盯着他。

杰森勉强抬起头，“够了，”他呢喃道，“够了，够了，我完成了，我做到了，他死了，我做到了。”他开始毫无逻辑地喃喃自语。

蝙蝠侠一拳砸在桌子上，杰森慢慢地抬起头，前者在对上他的目光时呆住了。

他看上去奄奄一息，伤痕累累，血流不止又筋疲力尽。

“你拿着那把**枪**干什么？”

杰森摇摇头，幅度非常小，就仿佛他也很迷茫，“我…我**做到**了，我**完**成了。”

蝙蝠侠深吸一口气…什么？…

“我不再有存在的意义了。”

“别这么说！”他咆哮道。

“但是，”杰森说，他迷茫且视线模糊，“你也希望我死掉，和他们一样。”

布鲁斯踉跄朝后退了几步，深深地喘了一口气就仿佛他的肺被狠狠地揍了一拳。“不，”他哽住了，“你怎么能**这么想**？”

杰森没有回答，但他的手摸到了一条锯齿状的疤痕上，这条疤痕蜷曲在他的喉咙上。“没事的，”他喃喃道，双手垂下来，闭上眼睛，“我懂的，这不是什么大问题，“他们也是这样的…威廉和…希拉…”

布鲁斯被吓坏了，惊恐地后退几步。

被与——与那些虐待他的的人，与那个殴打布鲁斯的男孩的男人以及导致他死亡的女人相提并论——这让布鲁斯难以置信，这让他心碎又害怕，让他思考他什么时候在他的儿子心中跌落到如此低的一个位置？

但这些都没有那句“这不是什么大问题”令人害怕。

布鲁斯注视着杰森，对方瘫倒在椅子上，神态萎靡，眼睛直勾勾地看回来。

他的儿子这么能觉得他的死亡是毫无意义的？觉得他的家长希望他去死是**正常**的？

他怎么能认为**布鲁斯**希望他去死？

他的眼睛扫过拿道疤痕——那条蝙蝠镖疤痕——在杰森的喉咙上，那干裂的嘴唇，黝黑的眼睛，明显有过骨折痕迹的颧骨，胆汁涌上他的喉头，用他自己的失败烧毁了他自己。

他攥紧了拳头。

杰森退缩了——这是一个更加糟糕的信号——他现在几乎已经神志不清了，他本能地把重心向后甩去。恐惧聚集在他的眼里，**对布鲁斯的恐惧**——但它太过了，于是椅子倾倒下去。布鲁斯眼中杰森几乎是慢动作倒下，椅子摔在地上而杰森的头颅随着一声脆响从瓷砖上弹起。

布鲁斯马上移到他的身旁，检查伤势如何。

他又退缩了，这是不可接受的。

不能再这么下去了。

他一定得解决这个。

杰森再次睁眼时发现他在蝙蝠洞里。

**所以，见鬼的**，他想。他并不是十分意外。

接着他看到了心电图仪，稳定地发出滴滴声——也许比稳定稍微差一点，但至少是强有力的滴滴声——只有这个声音。

**现在**他很惊讶了——

以及愤怒。现在他的脑子清晰多了，他不是真的很想死了。

即使他从未真的**希望**活着，他经历了太多的——死亡。复活，为他自己创造些东西，去为这个糟糕的世界做出些改变——以及如此轻易地放弃。

但它至少应该比在他敌人的房子里醒来好一点。

他咬紧牙关，为蝙蝠侠的长篇大论和恐吓做好准备。磨练自己确保即使蝙蝠侠有所有的力量自己也能反击。杰森被绑起来了，这里是蝙蝠侠的主场，他毫无选择。

蝙蝠侠出现在阴影里，嘴巴抿成一条直线。杰森叹了口气，**开始了**。

为什么杰森需要改变，去乞求在这个——这个军队里有一席之地？把他与他们联系在一起的仅仅是一段记忆，一个誓言，这两者都已经被背弃了。他不欠他们任何东西，他们也不欠他任何东西。

“你为什么就不能让我走？”这些话语未经他的思考就溜出他的嘴唇，但他很高兴他这么做了。

他们说最好的防守就是进攻。

布鲁斯立在那里，后退了几步。他的脸像块花岗岩。“这里是你的家，”他说，仿佛杰森之前是在讨论物理位置似的。同时尽管这句话无关紧要，但它应该是一个欢迎宣言，一个父亲很高兴看到他离家的儿子回到了家。但恰恰相反，这些话语是如此的令人痛苦，就像布鲁斯的愿望是如此的不切实际——如果布鲁斯允许自己有一个无聊的愿望的话。而接下来的话更是双重的刺耳：“我爱你。”他的声音缺乏感情，听上去就像是往脸上扇了一巴掌，甚至比被布鲁斯直接抛弃更加糟糕。

杰森退缩了。“我爱你。”他重复道，低声咆哮，“这是一个事实吗？还是一个武器？”

布鲁斯的脸色更加僵硬，冷漠，却也很茫然。“接下来的几天你都要留在这里接受监视。”他说，转过身离开了。

“那之后呢？”杰森在他的身后大叫，“之后是什么，布鲁斯，阿卡姆还是黑门？”

布鲁斯转过来，“你会被好好照顾的，”他的话语隐晦不明，紧接着像一个戏剧女王一样甩开他的披风然后离开了蝙蝠洞。

杰森把脸埋在枕头里。咬紧牙关，眼中蓄满了泪水。然后在在它们滴落到输进他身体里的静脉输液剂前，后者被他拔了出来，这让他厌恶的直打哆嗦。

这是不可接受的。

拘束带是蝙蝠级别的，他不可能逃脱。

或者，好吧。

这是命中注定的。

但杰森在刺客联盟可不是在浪费时光，他有几招甚至蝙蝠侠也不知道。

他很快就挣脱了拘束带，然后他就**逃跑**了。他不确定他到底还有多少时间，除非蝙蝠侠——

“**你要去哪啊**，小翅膀？”

操他妈的。

“跟你没关系，混蛋。”杰森吼道，准备好把夜翼直接撂倒。

不幸的是，对方似乎意识到杰森是动真格的，很快杰森的手臂就被扭到了身后。“嗨，”他安慰道，“没事的，你很安全，你很好。”

“真他妈对的我很安全，”杰森啐了一口，把胳膊向前一拽，“那也跟你们半点关系都没有。”

迪克没有动，但他的脸上痛苦告诉杰森他击中了他的目标。

但迪克也同样做到了，在整个世界又一次褪入黑暗前杰森看到了一只注射器扎进了他的脖子。

当他再一次苏醒过来时，他从头到脚都被捆起来了。他一睁开眼就能看见近在咫尺的墙壁，他迅速把眼睛合上，试图控制自己的呼吸。**这不是真的，这不是真的，我不在棺材里，我在蝙蝠洞里，我有充足的氧气，我没事的。**

他深呼吸，在他敢再一次睁开眼睛前拼命汲取氧气。他的胃部仍在翻腾，但那面墙壁还是呆在原地。

“杰森。”布鲁斯那空洞的声音从他身后传来，而他甚至不能转过头去看他。

杰森的鼻翼翁张，试图推动约束带。他失败了，同时感觉上嘴唇在冷笑中勾起一个弧度，“是的，亲爱的爸爸？”

这寂静是黑暗而压抑的，一如蝙蝠洞里的其他东西。迪克从左边进入他的视线，双手举起假装投降，扮演着和平卫士的角色。杰森想到这个就忍不住冷哼一声，多么有趣的角色转换。

“我们不会无视你的意愿一直把你留在这里的，杰森。”

杰森连手指都动不了，但他相信他那怀疑的表情和有些夸张的眼神足以表明他的观点。

迪克微笑着点点头，“我们会让你走到，我发誓。”

“准确一点，去哪里？直达阿卡姆吗？”

“不！不，杰森，我保证，你可以自由地离开，我们只是…我们需要先和你聊一聊。”

“我们？”杰森抬起他的眼球，“看上去你是唯一一个在说话的。”

迪克迅速地，不赞成地瞥了杰森一眼，接着做了一个扭曲的鬼脸并露出他那苍白的微笑，“是的，还有什么是新鲜的呢，对吧？”

杰森盯着他看，他不是白痴，他不会被迪克欺骗，以此来给他们一个共同的敌人。他非常清楚这种情况下谁才是收盟友，他也知道他在这里一个盟友都没有，他**从未有过**。

迪克咬着嘴唇，想着他要说什么。就像是他会说出些什么直接把杰森赶跑的话，杰森嗤之以鼻，他有的是时间可以慢慢来。

不幸的是，蝙蝠洞内另一个高大，黑暗且阴郁的人不打算这么做。布鲁斯转过身面对杰森，显然忘掉了之前商量好的**一切**。

“在我们确定你不会再次伤害自己之前你要一直呆在这里。”

迪克在五英尺远的地方都能听见杰森磨牙的声音，“请等一下？”他问，声音低沉又富有威胁的意味。迪克无声地呻吟起来，看着布鲁斯把自己切换到最吓人的蝙蝠模式，随时准备进行一场恶斗。

“你在自杀监护中，杰。”迪克打断他们俩。

“不。”

“什么？”

“你聋了吗？”杰森龇牙低吼，“我不需要你们天杀的给我当保姆，你他妈的为什么会在乎，老头子？”而且，这听起来比他想象的要更加脆弱，但他一直保持着责难的目光——布鲁斯不太会读懂感情，所以他大概会直接让它翻篇。

他确实这么做了。“你是我的儿子。”他低鸣。

“我曾经是你的儿子，”杰森嘶道，“那时候这一点意义都没有。”

“小丑已经死了，杰森。”布鲁斯说，每一个字都蕴含着愤怒，“你到底还想要什么？”

“什么都没有！我不想从你那里拿到任何东西，“杰森怒吼回去，”我用自己操他妈的手杀了小丑！这就是我需要的全部了，而且我不再需要它了。我结束了，你应该他妈的**欣喜若狂**才对。“

布鲁斯张开嘴，而迪克适时插入了话题，“布鲁斯发现你在杀了他后试图自杀，我们只是想确保你足够稳定——”

“这话你已经说了一百次了，迪克。”杰森觉得对于一个无法移动的人而言他表达的已经足够清楚了。“我告诉你，我很好。那只是一个应激反应而已，而且他已经死了同时**我很好**。所以你们可以让我离开，不用担心这会玷污你们宝贵的良心。“

“你说你是不被需要的。”布鲁斯说，“你说——”

“我知道我说了什么好吗？我那时被吓坏了，我不知道你有没有意识到但和杀人犯呆在一起真的会把你搞砸的。”

“那不能解释为什么你拿着一把枪——”

“哈？我的行动不需要解释，你这个大块头——”

“闭嘴！”迪克大喝一声，希望能震住他俩好让他们都安静下来。

毫无用处。

“别他妈告诉我我应该做什么，迪克，你就是那个绑架我的人。”杰森将他毫不为其所动的矛头指向了他们两个人。

“而你就是那个试图把一颗天杀的子弹送进自己的脑袋里的家伙，所以原谅我完全有理由不接受你的精神状态是完全健康的。”

**“而我想这已经足够了。”**

布鲁斯和迪克立刻转移了注意力，甚至连杰森也绷紧了身体，倒吸一口凉气。

阿尔弗雷德站在楼梯底下，脸上带着极其不赞成的神色。

“布鲁斯老爷，迪克少爷，我建议您们离开，晚餐已经准备好了。”

迪克咕哝道：“对不起，阿尔弗雷德。”然后逃进了更衣室。布鲁斯紧随其后，杰森甚至不能享受看到布鲁斯吃瘪的快乐，因为他正努力在阿尔弗雷德的目光落到他身上前把自己缩到最小。

他不知道他是什么时候闭上的眼睛，甚至不知道他自己做了什么，直到一个阴影挡住了从他闭上的眼皮里透进来的微弱光线。

“杰森少爷？”

杰森睁开眼然后尴尬地笑了笑，“嗨，阿尔弗雷德。你最近怎么样？”

阿尔佛雷德严肃地看着他，“我一直做的很好——直到发现您做了什么。”

杰森的呼吸哽住了。当然，他早就料到了，但阿尔弗雷德的的责备依然深深地伤害到了他，“我不后悔，”他咆哮道，“他该死，他会伤害更多的人而且我阻止他了而且**不管你怎么想**我都不会后悔的。”听到眼睛在发言的最后紧紧闭上了并且他感觉非常糟糕，但他很高兴他说出来了。即使是阿尔弗雷德也没法让他相信一个屠杀凶手会被允许在这些事后依然活着。

“我向您保证，杰森少爷，我同样不后悔小丑的死。”

杰森眨了眨眼。

又眨了眨。

“什么？”

“我由衷地希望您没有做那件事情。我比布鲁斯老爷更清楚夺走一个生命会对灵魂造成怎样严重的影响——介于您和那个人呼吸着同样的空气。”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，显然在挣扎，但他很快就又振作起来，继续说道“有人杀死您真的太可怕了，您不应当被置于那样的境地的。尽管小丑的死亡让我踏实了许多，但从来都不应当是您来做这件事情。

“好吧，但这也不像是布鲁斯会做的事情。”

“当然不，这不是他应当做的。这不是他的责任，但同样也不是您的。”

杰森露出不满的神色，但他没有反驳。和阿尔弗雷德拌嘴从来都讨不到什么好果子吃。相反，杰森把不满吞下去，试图先搞明白剩下的部分。他想摇摇头理清思路，但拘束带把他固定在了原地。“所以…你到底在生气什么？”

“杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德的声音听上去一如既往的平静坚忍，而杰森试图在他继续说下去之前分他一些情绪波动，“您试图夺走您自己的生命。”

杰森愣住了，“噢。”

“‘噢’，真的，杰森少爷。您不仅是在忍受一个糟糕的事件后企图自杀，您甚至都不认为**再次**失去您会毁掉您的家庭。”

“你们上次就活得很好，”杰森自顾自小声咕哝着，然后立即希望他能把这些话从空气中抹除掉。“对不起。”

“不，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德一边说，一边向他挪过去——令杰森震惊地——解开了他的拘束带，“我们没有，尤其是布鲁斯老爷。您已经与我们在一起一年了，您肯定已经发现了那些变化。”

最后一个拉扣断开后，杰森立刻跳了起来。当他可以自由地握紧和张开拳头时，他体内躁动的情绪终于平息下来。杰森转向阿尔弗雷德，他张了张嘴，欲言又止。

“您有愤怒的权力，我的孩子。但请不要——**永远不要**认为失去您是毫无意义的。那几乎杀死了我们所有人。”

“但它**确实**杀死了我，”杰森小声说，努力把眼中的泪水吞咽回去。

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德轻声说，他温柔地拉住杰森的手腕，而杰森心甘情愿。尽管阿尔弗雷德一直以他的古井无波示人，但在抚养大布鲁斯的这些年他确实学到了很多。他伸出手搂住杰森，而他的孙子终于忍不住埋在他的肩膀上哭了出来。

阿尔弗雷德一直抱着他直到他的眼泪平息下来，然后他引导他坐回他的小床上。杰森僵住了，但阿尔弗雷德什么都没有做来阻碍他放松下来。

或者，更确切的说，让他稍微放松一下。他的紧张感一直没有消失，只有布鲁斯和迪克离开时才稍稍消退了一点。

“杰森少爷，请您诚实地告诉我。”

杰森点点头，眼睛盯着地面。

“您在——不，您还打算夺走您自己的生命吗？”

杰森抬起头直视他的眼睛。“不，阿尔弗雷德，我发誓。那只是——只是一个愚蠢的错误，我就只是被吓坏了。”他又把视线挪开，“而且，地狱上次把我踢出来了，我打赌它这次还是会把我丢出来。”

“我向您保证，杰森少爷，我从未如此感激**天堂**将您还给了我们。但我也很确定这既不是一个意外也不是您的失败。”

杰森的嘴唇在颤抖，他把眼睛埋在手臂和手掌的连接处。

“杰森少爷，您不是一个鬼魂。您的人生不是建立在小丑身上的，您是被还给我们的，杰森少爷,这项馈赠绝不是为了达成某件事。您——您不需要做任何事，少爷。就只是…回来，和大家在一起。”

杰森咬紧牙关，他更希望别人直接叫他滚蛋，而且如果是其他的任何人，他也确实会滚的。

但那是**阿尔弗雷德**。

阿尔弗雷德永远，**永远**不会放弃他。

仅仅是为了这个，杰森就可以为他做任何事情。

但不是现在。

“我不行。”

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。

“不是现在，”杰森继续说，几乎是一个字一个字地往外挤。“很多事都变了。我不是…我不再是他的儿子了。”

“您错了，杰森少爷，”阿尔弗雷德平静地说，“您是他的儿子，您是我们的家人，您一直都是。这无关我们会不会对您的行动失望，我们爱您，请务必牢记这一点。”

杰森端详他了一会儿，点点头。“我会记住的。”

阿尔弗雷德低下头，走到蝙蝠电脑边按下几个按钮。“您可以自由离开了，少爷。”就在杰森经过他时，他伸手抓住了他的手臂，“我们会一直保持联络的，对吧？”

这听上去像是一个问句。

但它不是。

“你明白的，阿尔弗雷德。”杰森向远处走去，而阿尔弗雷德闭上了眼。

突然，他感觉一双强壮的手臂拥住了他。“我爱你，阿福，照顾好自己。”

然后手臂的主人转身大步离开了，带着他的目标和活力消失在阿尔弗雷德的视线里。

阿尔弗雷德微笑起来。

他的孙子会没事的，他很确定这一点。

而且总有那么一天，他，还有其他人都这么期待着。

总有一天。


End file.
